Say Something
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Like the title says it, its a one shot based on the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World, and how Aria might feel after she finds out that Ezra's A. It's my very first one-shot, so please give it a try! :)


**A/N: So i've never done a one shot or a songfic, but im crazily and overly obsessed with the song "Say Something" by A Great World, I absolutely love it!, so I just used my imagination and connected it to what Aria's feelings might be after finding out Ezra's A. I know It probably sucks, but nonetheless, please give it a shot and review!**

**Disclaimer: Obvi, I don't own the song 'Say Something' or PLL.**

* * *

_**Say something I'm giving up on you,**_

_**I'll be the one if you want me too,**_

_**anywhere I, would've followed you,**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

Aria walked into that apartment she had come to know so well. She felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she took in her surroundings. The apartment was exactly the same as it was just a few weeks before, just as it was left when she was last there. But something major was missing. The one thing that made apartment 3B Aria's safe haven, the one _person, _who gave meaning to the apartment. Ezra. But after the recent events the had taken place just days before, he'd left. Left without saying goodbye. Disappearing overnight. Not leaving any clue as to where he might be. She walked over to the bed that was so sacred to them, to _her_ and slowly sunk into it, pulling the covers up to her, and letting the tears fall.

_**And I,**_

_**am feeling so small,**_

_**It was over my head,**_

_**I know nothing at all.**_

_**And I,**_

_**will stumble and fall,**_

_**I'm just learning to love,**_

_**just starting to crawl.**_

She recalled the life changing night, just one short week ago. Never had she felt so much pain and anger at the same time. Never had she felt so hopeless. Never had she felt like just ending her world right there and then. But finding out that Ezra, the one person she trusted and loved more than anything in the world, was A, broke her beyond repair. He was her first and only love. And him betraying her, had broken everything inside of her. Destroying her completely. As much as he tried to talk to her, to explain, she always chose to ignore him. She couldn't deal with the pain of seeing him, after all he'd done to her and her friends. She'd never been hurt, never been so in love and crushed.

Afterall, she was still so new to the concept of love. She didn't know how to deal with hardships and a broken heart. Ezra was her first heartbreak. She felt so small and helpless sitting in the middle of the bed. Not knowing where Ezra was. She _needed_ him. Was willing to put all the damage he'd done aside, and go back to him. She'd stopped the previous night, willing to let that happen, let him explain, give him a chance, ready to face the harsh reality that might've been revealed during the process. And that's when she'd found out by the neighbor, that Ezra had left. Gone forever. She cried harder as she scrolled through her contacts and dialed Ezra's number for the millionth time that day.

_Hello, it's Ezra, can't take your call right now, but you know what to do. Beep._

_**Say something I'm giving up on you,**_

Aria cried heavily into the phone.

"Ezra please," She choked out. "Please call me. I need to hear your voice. Just please answer. I've been trying for hours now."

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**_

"Ez-zra." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I should've listened to you, given you the chance to explain." She cried into the pillow. " Now it's too late. You're gone."

She was cut off by his voicemail. She threw her phone on the bed and cried into her knees. She'd been trying to get a hold of him for so long now, she was losing hope in him, losing the little part of her that was telling her that Ezra loved her, that all this was just a misunderstanding, and even though all this was slowly diminishing, she still wanted him, _needed_ him close to her. She didn't care about all the wrong he'd done. She just needed to see him.

_**Anywhere I, would've followed you.**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

Thinking back, Aria wished she hadn't cared so much. Hadn't been so angry, even though she had every right to be. Wished she could've ignored the horrible truth unraveled, and gone with him when he asked her to too, given him the chance to explain.

_**And I,**_

_**will swallow my pride,**_

_**you're the one that I love,**_

_**and I'm saying goodbye.**_

But she couldn't go back. Couldn't get him back. So instead, she picked up the phone one last time and dialed that painful number. Within seconds, just as she expected, she was met with his voicemail once again. She took a deep breath, not letting herself cry anymore.

"It's me again." She spoke softly into the phone, she sighed, trapping the sobs in her throat.

"I know you will probably never call back and I wont ever see you again," She continued,

"And I don't know how I will get through it, but I will find a way. I'm starting to give up on you. This is the last call you'll be getting from me."

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

_**and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**_

_**And anywhere I would've followed you.**_

_**oh oh**_

_**Say something i'm giving up on you.**_

"And I just want you to know that I love you." She let out all her tears. "So so much. Even though you're not willing to talk to me anymore." She cried.

" I know I didn't want to listen, and I'm sorry." She continued. " I love you. And honestly, I don't care what you did. I'm willing to forget everything. I would run away with you, if you asked me too. I don't care about anything anymore. I just care about you. So please, give me a sign, answer my calls, make me feel there's hope. That all this you put me through, has some valid reasoning. Please Ezra, I just need to hear your voice one more time.I need you to _say something_.

Soon the voicemail cut her off. She couldn't take it anymore, now she was actually giving up on everything. Giving up on him. She dragged herself to his desk, taking the picture of her and Ezra from it and holding it close to her chest. She sobbed like never before, not caring if she was no longer strong. She couldn't. Not anymore.

"I love you." She cried.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

"Why can't you just call me back?" She asked the picture as if he could hear her.

Aria was so lost in her little moment, she almost didn't make it to her phone on time when it was ringing. She blinked repetivaley, trying to make sure she was seeing right. She slid her shaky fingers across the screen.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice trembling.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end, no words spoken.

"E-ezra?" Aria choked.

_**Say something.**_

* * *

**A/N: So like I said, I know it sucks, but what's the harm in reviewing. :) And to those who read my other two stories The Hardened Heart and Counting on Forever, im currently working on the next chapters, but life is hectic, so I dnt know when I'll update.**


End file.
